Stay and save me
by HorizonteSinFin
Summary: Belle ha adquirido una nueva personalidad (Lacey) y esto no va a traer más que problemas a Gold
1. Stay

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que son producto de la serie Once Upon a Time._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" - Este es el regalo de angiskuldy_

* * *

**PARTE PRIMERA - STAY**

_My whole life waiting for the right time_

_And to tell you how I feel_

_I know I try to tell you that I need you_

_And here I am without you_

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

¿Qué podía hacer? Ella ya no le recordaba… La taza desportillada, su más preciada posesión, había sido destruida a manos de su amada. Aquel día se hundió en el dolor, como si los trozos de aquella taza se le hubieran clavado afilados en el corazón. Aquel pirata le había hecho daño donde más le dolía: lo había dejado sólo de nuevo, incomprendido y necesitado de alguien que le hiciera sentir normal y especial a la misma vez.

Pero la venganza de Hook no se quedó ahí, no… Los siguió hasta Nueva York para clavarle su garfio impregnado de veneno. Gold, en un mismo día, había encontrado a su hijo, había sido rechazado por éste, descubría quién sería su perdición y había sido atacado y envenenado por un vengativo pirata.

Además, Cora había conseguido la daga y se disponía a convertirse en la Oscura, clavándosela antes de que muriese envenenado. Era su última oportunidad para decirle a Belle todo lo que sentía, aunque no le recordase.

_Sé que estás confusa sobre quién eres, de modo que voy a decírtelo. Eres una heroína, que ayudó a su pueblo; eres una mujer hermosa, que amó a un hombre feo y lo hizo en cuerpo y alma… Ayudas a aflorar la bondad de los demás y cuando no está presente, tú la creas. Subes mi ánimo para mostrar la mejor versión de mí. Nunca había sentido eso... Así pues, cuando te mires al espejo y no te reconozcas, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Gracias, Belle._

Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Gold cuando Cora se disponía a clavarle la daga, pero Regina llegó a tiempo y con la angustia que sentía porque su madre no le quería y con el ferviente deseo de que lo hiciera, depositó su corazón en su pecho, condenándola a si a su muerte y odiando aún más a Snow por haberle engañado.

* * *

_'Cause I know this love seems real_

_But I don't know how to feel  
We say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away_

_Stay, stay_

Lacey… Regina había movido ficha. Gold estaba totalmente convencido que aún la Reina quería vengarse aún más de él por la muerte de Cora, pero aquella primera jugada le había sorprendido totalmente y enfurecido aún más.

_¿Es verdad que todo el mundo te teme en el pueblo?... _Belle había caído en el engaño de Regina y había sido sumida en una identidad falsa. Belle se había convertido en Lacey, una mujer libertina y alcohólica que le gustaban los hombres duros y temibles… Una mujer en busca de una _bestia_.

¿Pero quién diría que esa idea había hecho mella en Gold? Al fin y al cabo, durante cientos de años había actuado como un monstruo. Para él, era fácil actuar de esa manera y no dudaba en hacerlo para conseguir conquistar de nuevo a su amada, aún al riesgo de hacer daño a quién se interpusiera en su camino.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? –dijo Gold empujando a Mocoso fuera del bar The Rabbit Hole.

-¿Y…yo, señor Gold? –dijo el enano tartamudeando-. No he hecho nada, solo he saludado a Lacey –mira a la joven suplicante para que le ayude.

-¡MENTIRA! –gritó furioso-. Estabas tonteando con ella –le mira cogiendo el bastón en alto, dispuesto a zurrarle-. Niégalo y verás las estrellas con esto.

En aquel instante apareció Emma, que había oído jaleo y se había acercado para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-¡GOLD! ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? –dijo la sheriff horrorizada.

-Esto no es asunto suyo, señorita Swan –giró la cabeza mirando a la rubia-. No estoy ahora para oír sus sermones.

Acto seguido, le dio un bastonazo a Mocoso, haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo sangrando de la boca. Lacey, sorprendida, se acercó a Gold para agarrarle del brazo, sintiéndose satisfecha de cómo marcaba su territorio aquel hombre aterrador. Gold le empezaba a gustar de verdad. Le hacía sentirse segura y poderosa al mismo tiempo.

Emma, en cambio, corrió a socorrer al enano, acuclillándose al lado suyo mientras miraba espantada al hombre trajeado.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco? –observó preocupada a Mocoso y al ver que se encontraba bien, se levantó y se encaró a Gold-. ¿Esto es lo que quiere? ¿Ser de nuevo un monstruo?... Así nunca ganara la confianza de Neal y esté seguro que no le dejaré acercarse a Henry.

Gold encolerizó al oír aquellas palabras. Volvió a levantar el bastón amenazando a Emma pero alguien de inmediato le agarró del brazo levantado y tiró de él para que girara.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer daño a Emma, ¿me has entendido?

Era Neal. Estaba paseando por la calle con Tamara cuando vio la disputa y fue corriendo a ponerle fin.

-Bae… -pudo decir Gold al verle allí plantado, aún siguiéndole agarrando del brazo.

Neal miró por un momento a Mocoso, con la boca ensangrentada tirado en el suelo y después dirigió su mirada a Lacey, que se había apartado y se encontraba apoyada en un coche con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por… por qué te has vuelto violento? ¿Por ella? –señaló a la joven castaña-. Todos estos años… ¿no te han servido para darte cuenta que siendo así no vas a conseguir nada?

Tamara se había acercado a ellos poco a poco. Emma la miró por un momento, no debería estar ahí oyendo todo aquello. Gold bajó el brazo con el bastón entonces y desvió la mirada de su hijo, posando la suya en el suelo.

-¿Es que te sorprende? –dijo casi en un susurro-. Siempre me has considerado un… monstruo.

-¿Y no lo eres, haciendo daño a la gente sin motivo alguno? –contestó Neal asqueado ya de todo aquello-. ¿Alejando a tus seres queridos lo máximo posible? Nunca te has preocupado por mí, ¡NUNCA! Ni te has molestado en conocer a Tamara…

-Neal, creo que deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento… -Emma había agarrado a Mocoso por el brazo para que se levantara y poder llevarlo al hospital para que le examinaran.

-No, Emma, esto no puede seguir así. ¡Estoy harto ya de que él me prometa cosas y que después me deje de lado y no las cumpla! –dijo aún mirando desafiante a su padre.

-Y… por qué sigues aquí… ¿por qué sigues en Storybrooke?

-Tenlo por seguro que no es por ti… Sigo aquí por Henry.

Dicho esto, Neal agarró de la mano a Tamara y se alejó calle abajo sin mirar atrás. Emma, angustiada aún por la situación, susurró a Mocoso para que le siguiera al coche y así poder llevarlo hasta el hospital.

* * *

_Alright, everything is alright_

_Since you came along_

_And before you, I had nowhere to run to_

_And nothing to hold on to_

_I came so close to giving it up  
And I wonder if you know_

_How it feels to let you go?_

Gold estaba pensativo mientras conducía. Lacey, sentada en el asiento de copiloto, le miraba de reojo sin saber qué decir.

-Te dejaré en el hostal, no vamos a poder cenar hoy juntos. Estoy cansado –dijo mientras giraba el volante y entraban en otra calle. Al llegar en frente del Hostal de Granny, se detuvo aún con el coche en marcha y la miró con el ceño fruncido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Claro, no te preocupes –dijo suspirando y bajándose del coche-. Llamaré a unos amigos y saldré a cenar con ellos. ¡Adiós!

Gold tragó saliva. Escuchar aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. Belle le había confiado todo, pero aquella versión de ella, Lacey, era experta en ocultarle cosas… cosas que no le alegraría saber. Por ello, puso de nuevo en marcha el coche y al alejarse unas manzanas de allí, lo envolvió en un manto de invisibilidad y esperó. Esperó hasta que vio salir unas horas después a la joven del hostal, con un vestido negro ajustado y unos tacones de aguja, caminando despacio por la entrada pedregosa de la vivienda hasta un coche descapotable que acaba de llegar esperándola en frente de la entrada.

El Oscuro no iba a consentir aquello. Apretando fuertemente los puños, puso en marcha el motor y los siguió. Esos "amigos suyos" se iban a enterar de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir a Belle de vuelta…

-Buenas noches… -dijo Gold interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo Whale y su viejo amigo, el sheriff de Nottingham.

Había aprovechado la oportunidad de que Lacey se había ausentado dentro del local para tener una charla con ellos.

-¿Gold? –dijo Whale incómodo-. Es extraño verte a estas horas por aquí –miró al instante a su amigo, que parecía que le hubiera comido la lengua un gato.

-Os pensabais que no os iba a pillar ¿verdad? –dijo apoyándose con las dos manos en el bastón-. Estabais muy equivocados…

* * *

_'Cause all my life I felt this way_

_But I could never find the words to say_

_Stay, stay_

Lacey miró por un momento la casa del señor Gold, la contempló sintiendo un escalofrío por dentro. Había ido directamente hacia allí después de pasar por el hospital. ¿Estaría allí? Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que le había relatado Whale.

Subió las escaleras de la entrada y se quedó mirando la puerta: estaba abierta. Estaba segura que él la esperaba. Agarró fuerte el pomo y abrió del todo la puerta para entrar en el interior. Estaba todo a oscuras. No se veía nada ni a nadie allí dentro… Pero de repente oyó un murmullo. Siguió aquel sonido, que se iba intensificando cada vez más. Era el ruido de una risa, una risa histriónica que venía del sótano. Lacey tragó saliva intranquila. En esos instantes tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar.

Abrió la puerta que conducía al sótano y vislumbró una pálida luz. Bajó uno por uno los escalones hasta llegar abajo y lo vio. Gold estaba espaldas a ella al fondo de aquella habitación con una especie de rueca, hilando e hilando sin parar. Los hilos que salían de él brillaban con intensidad, como si estuvieran hechos de oro.

Se acercó poco a poco intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Era algo ilógico, ya que había ido allí para hablar con él. Pero algo le decía que debía tener mucho cuidado. Un miedo irracional la inundó por completo. ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de él, si tenía claro que todo lo que había hecho era por ella?

-Dearie… ¡Estás aquí! –dijo Gold parando de hilar y dándose la vuelta sonriente.

Lacey se quedó paralizada. Gold no era Gold, era otra cosa. Sus ojos marrones se habían transformado en verdes amarillentos, más parecidos a los ojos de un reptil. Su pelo lacio ahora estaba ondulado y su piel brillaba con tonos verdes y grises.

-¿Qué…qué te ha pasado? –tragó saliva la joven-. Whale tenía razón. Te has… transformado en una… bestia.

-¿Bestia? ¡Interesante definición! –puntualizó el Oscuro levantando su dedo índice sonriendo entre dientes.

-¿Les hiciste todo eso porque estaban conmigo? –preguntó la castaña sin dejar de mirarlo asombrada-. ¡Es de locos! Llegaron al hospital con las costillas rotas y quemaduras graves.

-Prefiero que me llamen excéntrico, gracias –comentó el _cocodrilo_ mientras se levantaba y paseaba alrededor de ella-. Sí, les hice aquello y lo volvería a hacer. ¿A qué es genial?

La muchacha le miró de reojo, analizando cada palabra que decía. Aquel hombre estaba llegando a límites insospechados por ella.

-Pero… ¿y tu hijo? Pensaba que te había afectado todo lo que te había dicho…

Rumpelstilskin se giró y miró por la pequeña ventana que tenía en la parte de arriba del sótano, observando el jardín. Su hijo jamás le perdonaría, lo tenía asumido.

-Él me desprecia. No puedo hacer nada para recuperarlo… -se agarró la barbilla pensativo y de repente le vino una imagen a la cabeza-. ¡Ajá! Aunque puede que sí lo haya, después de todo… -río como loco, satisfecho por la idea.

Lacey le miraba fijamente y algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir que debía ayudarlo. Posó su mano en su hombro y lo hizo girar para que le contemplara.

-Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.

El Oscuro sonrío al oír aquellas palabras, pero esa sonrisa no hizo más que dar un escalofrío a Lacey, ya que le daba un aire perverso que no le gustó nada.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Rumpel dando palmas en las manos-. La única manera de hacer que mi hijo vuelva a mi lado es quitar de en medio el obstáculo que impide que estemos juntos… Mi perdición…

-¿Tú perdición?

-¡Así es! –susurró mientras empezaba a reír de nuevo-. Borraré de la faz de la tierra a Henry.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Save me

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que son producto de la serie Once Upon a Time._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" - Éste es el regalo de __**angiskuldy**_

_Las canciones usadas en los capítulos no son creación mía, sino de sus artistas correspondientes (__**Stay**__ de Hurts y __**Save me**__ de Gotye)_

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE – SAVE ME**

_In the mornings,_

_I was anxious_

_Was better just to stay in bed_

_Didn't wanna fail myself again_

_Running through all the options_

_And the endings_

_Were rolling out in front of me_

_But I couldn't choose a thread to begin_

-¡Henry es tu nieto! –gritó Lacey al oír su respuesta-. ¡No puedes hacer…!

-Sí, puedo –le cortó Rumpel-. ¡Y lo haré!

Con un gesto de la mano, la hizo desaparecer y de repente Lacey se encontraba en su habitación del hostal, sin poder comprender nada. Pero una cosa estaba clara. No estaba loca. La noche que le dispararon, él la curó… con magia. Aquel hombre, que había ido a visitarla varias veces al hospital, que aquellos últimos días había ido tras ella y que había pegado a tantos tipos porque ella así lo deseaba… Y ahora estaba decidido a acabar con su nieto Henry, todo porque piensa que así podrá estar con su hijo de una vez por todas. Aquel plan era horrible. Algo en su interior le hacía ver que tenía que ayudarlo y pararle los pies antes de que hiciera nada de lo que después pueda arrepentirse. Tenía que hacer algo.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, muy confundida al haberle visto a Gold con esa apariencia. Era como si lo conociera de otra vida… La imagen de una rosa roja le venía a la mente una y otra vez… ¡Era todo tan extraño! Muy cansada, se acostó en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa y pensando en alguna forma de salvar a Henry, se durmió aferrada a la almohada.

* * *

_And I could not, love_

_Cause I could not love myself_

_Never good enough no_

_That was all I'd tell myself_

_And I was not well_

_But I could not help myself_

_I was giving up on living_

El Oscuro se encontraba observando a su hijo Neal de camino a Granny's con su prometida Tamara, mientras él se escondía en un callejón para que nadie le viese… Mejor dicho, para que él no le viese… así.

_-Estás distinto, ¿no te das cuenta? Solo lastimas a los demás._

_-Decreté una tregua en la guerra de los ogros, Bae. Entré en el campo de batalla y le puse término. Los niños retornaron a sus moradas…Un hombre que salva miles de vidas tal vez…_

_-¡...ha cumplido! Un hombre que hace eso se da por satisfecho, papa. Deja de emprender gestas._

_-No puedo, necesito más poder. Lo hago para protegerte._

_-No haría falta si tú no tuvieras poderes._

_-No puedo evitarlo._

_-¿Lo has intentado?_

Los recuerdos de su vida pasada, allá en el Bosque Encantado con su hijo Bae antes de que le tragara aquel portal, eran constantes en la mente de Rumpelstilskin. Y más aún ahora, desde que lo había encontrado en Nueva York. Bae era todo para él, no podía volver a perderlo. Por ello, dejando un rastro de humo morado tras de sí, desapareció de aquel callejón y apareció en el sótano de su casa. Se sentó en una silla y miró interesado a la persona maniatada en la asiento de enfrente, entrelazando sus largos dedos y apuntándole con los dedos índices a su víctima.

-¿Qué tal, muchacho? ¿Todo bien?

Henry empezó a forcejear sus ataduras y de ese modo el pañuelo que llevaba atado en la boca se calló dejándolo respirar entrecortadamente.

-¡Emma vendrá a buscarme! ¡Y papa y los abuelos!... y…y… Regina también.

-Lo dudo mucho, chico. Regina está algo ocupada siendo interrogada por ciertos forasteros llamados Greg y Tamara –río enloquecido-. Y tu familia la está buscando. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de tu ausencia, querido.

De repente sonó un móvil. Rumpel cogió extrañado aquel aparato levantándose de la silla inquieto.

-¿Si?

-¿Gold? Soy yo, Lacey. Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Ven al hostal lo antes posible, por favor.

Colgó el teléfono y mirando al niño por un momento con las cejas arqueadas, reforzó las ataduras con movimiento rápido de la mano.

-Me ausentaré por un rato, Henry.

-¡No..! –el joven se encontró de nuevo con la boca tapada y sin poder hablar. Respiraba deprisa por la nariz mirando a aquel monstruo desaparecer de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

_In the morning_

_You were leaving_

_Travelling inside the gate_

_And you said you were not unprepared_

_And all the dead ends_

_Disappointments_

_Fading from your memory_

_Ready for that lonely life to end_

La treta le había salido bien. Después de comprobar desde la ventana que daba al sótano que Henry estaba solo, Lacey corrió a socorrerle y sacarlo de allí antes de que él volviera a aparecer.

-¡Vamos, deprisa! Debes escapar –dijo nerviosa mientras le quitaba la banda de la boca y desataba todas las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

-Gracias Belle –le susurró el chico mirando hacia todos lados por si acaso.

-Belle… no soy… - Empezó a decir la castaña, pero paró, ya que aquel nombre cada vez se le hacía más familiar. Miró al niño pensativa pero de inmediato se recompuso-. Debes irte, ¡vamos!

-Tienes que venir conmigo –dijo Henry nervioso-. No puedes quedarte aquí sola. Además eres la única persona que puede hacerle cambiar. Tienes que venir conmigo, por favor.

Lacey aceptó; al fin y al cabo, el Oscuro estaría furioso con ella al haberle engañado de esa manera. Corrió detrás de él y lo siguió por la calle sin saber a dónde le llevaban sus pasos. Hasta que al fin el chico se paró enfrente de la tienda de empeños del señor Gold.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Tienes que recordar, Belle. Es la única forma de que él vuelva a ser como era antes.

Entraron en la tienda y comprobaron que no había nadie. Henry cogió el móvil de Lacey y llamó a Emma mientras la castaña se paseaba por las estanterías curioseando los objetos que allí estaban depositados. Cuando Henry colgó el teléfono, vio a la joven interesada en unas flechas doradas que había encontrado en un rincón.

-¡Ah sí! Me acuerdo de esa historia en el libro… -empezó a decir el muchacho-. Esas flechas son especiales. Son mágicas. Quién tenga esas flechas en su poder…

-…nunca fallará su puntería –susurró la mujer. Un vago recuerdo se posó en su mente. Un hombre y una mujer embarazada… Una flecha mágica que falló… Montones de libros… Un abrazo…

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-No lo sé… -dijo contrariada.

Henry de repente vio algo y su cara se iluminó por completo.

-¡Mira Belle! La taza desportillada –señaló un pequeño objeto escondido detrás de un joyero pequeño.

Lacey fue corriendo y cogió aquella taza sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Pero… Yo la hice pedazos en el hospital… La debió reparar… Aunque le sigue faltando un pequeño trozo –cogió la taza entre sus manos con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Henry, por su parte, salió fuera de la tienda para ver si Emma, Mary Margaret o David aparecían de un momento a otro.

La joven castaña, muy confusa, volvió a dejar la taza en su sitio y sin querer, movió la tapa del pequeño joyero que estaba a su lado. Empezó a sonar una melodía suave y melodiosa y no pudo más que curiosear en su interior, esperando encontrar algo interesante. Se quedó sin palabras. En el interior de aquella cajita se encontraba el pequeño trozo de porcelana que faltaba a la taza. La cogió con cuidado y tomando de nuevo la taza, encajó las dos partes.

De repente, su mente se llenó de imágenes y recuerdos de una vida pasada. Una vida donde había compartido muchas cosas con un hombre que todos consideraban una bestia, pero que para ella era su héroe, su amor verdadero. Un grito la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Rumpel, no…

* * *

_And you gave me love_

_When I could not love myself_

_And you made me turn_

_From the way I saw myself_

_And your patient love_

_And you helped me help myself_

_And you save me_

-¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí, pequeña sabandija? –dijo aquel hombre temible alzando del suelo a Henry con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su poderosa daga.

El Oscuro, después de haberse aparecido en su casa y ver que su pequeño invitado no estaba donde lo había dejado, recorrió la ciudad sin miedo a que lo vieran hasta encontrar al niño saliendo de su tienda.

-Gold, no puede hacer esto. Soy su nieto. ¡Así nunca recuperará a su hijo Bae!

Rumpelstiltskin posó al niño en el suelo, dejándolo inmovilizado. Le miró de arriba abajo. La verdad es que le recordaba a su hijo cuando era joven. Tenían el mismo espíritu bondadoso y honesto. Bajó la mirada al suelo, pensativo.

-¡Qué sabrás tú sobre Bae! ¡Hace unos días ni lo conocías! –alzó de nuevo la daga amenazante.

En ese mismo momento, Emma, Snow y David cruzaban la esquina y se quedaron helados viendo aquella escena. Neal, por su parte, llegaba corriendo y empezó a gritar.

-Pero aun así… -empezó a decir Henry mirándolo con temor-. Sé lo que es no tener un padre y la sensación de vacío que es vivir con ese pesar. Gold… He leído su historia y lo que he aprendido de ella es que siempre se ha refugiado en la magia para no tener que enfrentarse a los desafíos que nos pone la vida. Su magia fue su escudo del que no se deshizo en ningún momento, incluso cuando se enamoró de Belle y ella quiso romper su embrujo. Siempre lo ha arreglado todo con magia y eso es exactamente lo que no quería su hijo… Bae lo que quiere es tener a su verdadero padre de vuelta, no a un Ser Oscuro con un corazón igual de oscuro…

Rumpel le escuchó atentamente cada palabra que le decía. Miró a Henry y afirmando levemente con la cabeza, dirigió su mirada a Neal con los ojos brillantes.

-Por ti, Bae…

Y clavó la daga profundamente en su pecho. Calló de rodillas, liberando a Henry de su inmovilización.

-¡PAPA! ¡NOOOO! –gritó Neal corriendo hacia él con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Belle salió entonces de la tienda y vio a Rumpel cayendo al suelo, herido de muerte por su propia daga mágica.

-RUMPEL! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! –se tiró al suelo a su lado, sin saber que hacer mientras miraba llorando a su amado-. Soy Belle, tu querida Belle… Lo recuerdo todo… -dijo sollozando.

Rumpel levantó una mano y pasó sus dedos por su mejilla, secándole las lágrimas.

-Belle, ¿en serio eres tú? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Sí… -dijo agarrándole sus dos manos fuertemente-. No quiero que mueras… No lo soportaré… Te amo.

Diciendo aquellas palabras, acercó su rostro al de él y le besó en los labios tiernamente, sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez. Alegría por recordarlo todo, dolor porque se estaba muriendo… Pero sobre todo, un profundo amor por él, como nunca lo había sentido.

De repente, cuando sus labios se encontraron, una luz dorada salió del cuerpo de Rumpelstiltskin. Todo su cuerpo se iluminó y empezó a cambiar su apariencia. Su piel se transformó y se volvió humana… y sus ojos, que estaban cerrados, se abrieron y tornaron a marrones. La daga cayó al suelo y la herida sanó sin dejar ninguna cicatriz.

Todos los allí presentes se maravillaron de aquel milagro.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Emma mirando a todos.

-Eso, mama, es la magia más poderosa del mundo –dijo sonriente Henry-. La magia que surge del amor verdadero.

-Papa… ¿estás bien? –dijo Neal sujetándolo con cuidado.

-Sí, Bae… Estoy bien –susurró Rumpel mirándolo con ternura mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Belle-. Pero no hay tiempo, tenemos que parar los pies a Greg y a Tamara.

Empezó a incorporarse y agarró la daga, guardándola en su chaqueta y volviendo la mirada a todos ellos.

-Sois mi familia y haré todo lo posible porque esos dos no consigan destruir nuestro hogar y separarnos los unos de los otros.

**FIN**


End file.
